


Don’t forget to zip up before you go

by bootsy_mine



Category: 21 Jump Street (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsy_mine/pseuds/bootsy_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dennis catches Tom relieving some tension.  A thank you to OpenPage for accepting my request.  Hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t forget to zip up before you go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OpenPage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenPage/gifts).



> I do not own 21 Jump Street, Dennis Booker or Tom Hanson. This story is written for fun by a fan of the show. No profit is being made.

The locker room was filled with Tom’s heavy breaths as the damp towels that were piled on the bench he was leaning on threatened to fall from the rapid movements of his hand. Fluorescent light made the dingy white towels look gray but Tom didn’t notice. He didn’t even notice the dark welts being cut into his hand from being pressed tightly against the door of a locker. His beautiful face was strained from the intense concentration as his teeth worried his lower lip and his eyes drifted shut at intervals from the ecstasy of the sensations.

He knew it was incredibly stupid, running off to a high school locker room to jerk-off, especially since he wasn’t actually a high school student anymore. After spending an entire class period with his dick throbbing against his zipper, what other choice did he have? He’d been trapped in this case for over a month. The exclusive boarding school forced boys to bunk and shower together not allowing any privacy. Tom had never gone a month without release before and his balls had been aching for a week before his cock rebelled refusing to subside until Tom took care of it.

He moaned quietly as his hand pumped fully aware that any noise might alert his partner to his whereabouts and he was terrified of the thought that his partner might find him in this compromising position. Biting his lip harder, he closed his eyes and leaned back further on the messy bench to get better access to his leaking cock. As a tingle of pleasure ran the course of his body, he thought he heard a soft chuckle by the door. 

Tom’s heavy lids opened widely and he bent his body slightly in an effort to hide his considerable erection from view. Booker’s long frame was leaning against the door frame and his full lips were held in a teasing smile.

Tom was frozen by the humiliation and shock. Here he was leaning on a bench of damp, dirty towels with his cock in his hand and his pants open just enough in the front to let it out. Tom usually wore boxers but with being on assignment so long he had run out of clean and decided to go commando this morning. As his face continued to redden, Booker began really smiling with a sparkle in his eyes that promised merciless teasing for years to come. Tom whimpered at his own thought... he needed to cum so badly.

Neither spoke though Booker continued to stare at Tom in amusement. To Tom’s horror, Booker’s eyes drifted down and Tom realized that he was still holding himself. In a panic, Tom let go of his dick and tried to zip his pants up. His cock was too swollen to fit back into the tight blue jeans making Tom flush further in mortification. You would think with all the blood rushing to his face that his cock would deflate but the damn thing seemed to be getting even harder and growing instead of shrinking.

“Don’t let me interrupt you.”

Tom stopped and looked up, still trying to cover himself.

“No need to stop now. You’ll hurt yourself if you force it into those tight jeans. Go ahead and finish.”

All Tom could do was stare stupidly at him, “You want to watch me jerk off, Booker? What are you, some kind of pervert?”

Booker shrugged. “We’ve been stuck in here too long.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Tom sighed in frustration as his cock gave another disobedient throb.

Groaning slightly, Booker admitted, “My balls are full to bursting.” Taking a hand he cupped his package through his denims and gently rubbed as though trying to give some relief to his straining balls.

“What do you want, Booker?” Tom groaned feeling frustrated that his cock seemed to be twitching from the sound of Booker’s suddenly gravelly voice.

“I want to know how close you are to exploding.” 

Tom’s cock leaped reaching out toward Booker’s voice and Tom had to grab it at the base to keep from cumming on the spot. His eyes began to tear in desperation. He needed to cum so bad.

Not wanting to cum in his pants and unable to zip them up anyway, Tom slowly pulled his hand up and down his cock in a soft stroke as if it would soothe his desperate need.

Booker’s eyes remained fixed on Tom’s hand and cock, the visible bulge in his jeans growing larger with each pump of Tom’s hand. Tom’s eyes were glued to the growing bulge in Booker’s jeans further aroused by the awareness of Booker watching.

He closed his eyes trying to ignore the fact that Booker was standing a few feet away and watching him stroke himself. Somehow it was so much sexier knowing that he was sharing this intimate moment with Booker, his partner, his nemesis, his friend. Tom’s balls were suddenly drawing up in preparation for completion. He panted biting his tongue in an effort to avoid crying out and alerting Booker to his impending orgasm.

Soft lips gently brushed his straining neck and Tom’s eyes flew open in shock. Allowing his eyes to drift down he saw Booker had an impressive erection in hand and was stroking less than an inch from Tom’s own as he continued to mouth at Tom’s neck.

Tom forced himself to bring his eyes up and pushed at Booker’s hair gently, feeling an impossible need to see his face. His partner groaned as he gave up the neck he was nibbling.

Booker’s eyes were black as his pupils were blown with lust. Tom wasn’t able to hold in the moan that escaped from his lips at the sight. Booker leaned forward momentarily claiming Tom’s lips in a butterfly kiss before moving on to his earlobe. Interestingly enough he took the small bit of flesh into his mouth by licking, nibbling and finally sucking it into his warm moist mouth.

It was like there was an invisible tie from his ear to his cock. Each suck stimulated a sensation that could rival the best blowjob. Tom couldn’t hold back anymore, he came everywhere, splattering it all over the front of Booker’s chest, stomach and impressive cock. Tom cried out as his semen continued to flow from his body like a geyser. Before he finished, Booker let out an answering cry and added his own spunk to the mess covering his front.

Tom continued to lean on the towel covered bench panting as his body recovered. His mind was another story. What did this mean? Was Booker gay? Was he gay? What had just happened? He’d been incredibly horny and meant to take care of it himself. He understood Booker’s wanting to tease him that was how they were but why had his partner joined him?

Booker stripped off his soiled shirt and jeans before he picked up one of the discarded towels and wiped the mess off his skin. Tom was mesmerized by the sight of the towel moving over every muscle clearing away the viscous fluids.

“I’m going to get a shower, Tommy. Cover for me in English?” Booker asked.

Tom was struck dumb and unable to speak he merely nodded his head in shock.

“Thanks, partner.” Booker praised giving another playful smile as he left one last butterfly kiss on Tom’s cheek. 

Tom could hear the chuckle in his tone as his voice drifted out from the shower room, “Don’t forget to zip up before you go.”


End file.
